Mistletoe (Number Three of Thirty-One One-Shots)
by Dis-Iz-Da-Lyfe
Summary: Kacey, Kevin, Nelson, Molly and Grace (along with their History class) try to prove to Zander and Stevie that Christmas is for more than friends and family. Even if they have to use mistletoe. Number Three of Thirty-One One-Shots.


**Third One-Shot :) I stayed home today, meant to write earlier... Totally forgot -.- But, I'm writing now... So...**

* * *

Zander and Stevie walk into the school moving their hands frantically around. They are explaining to Kevin, who's behind them, why Christmas isn't just about the presents. Of course, Kevin didn't understand the concept.

"But, Christmas is nothing without presents! Just imagine, waking up, running to the Christmas tree, and there are NO presents." Kevin says, moving his hands around like a madman, trying to explain his point.

"That would suck, yes. But Christmas is also about spending time with family and friends." Stevie insists.

"I already spend every day with them! Waut a minute, you're right! Christmas isn't all about the presents!" Kevin exclaims as Zander and Stevie high-five. Kevin starts again, "It's about the lights, the tree, the stockings, the Christmas movies and... Santa!" Kevin smiles in joy. Zander and Stevie sigh.

"You're not getting the point! And you still believe in Santa?" Zander asks.

"Whatever, lets ask Kacey." Kevin stalks towards the dark skinned girl.

"Fine." Stevie and Zander quickly follow.

"Kacey, what's Christmas all about? Friends and family or presents and all the fun stuff?" Kevin asks.

"Personally, I think mistletoe and that's in the 'Presents and fun stuff' category." Kacey states.

"Now THAT is definitely not the reason for Christmas." Zander laughs.

"Not at all." Stevie shakes her head.

* * *

Zander walks into History class and sits down at the desk behind Stevie, he taps her on the shoulder and she turns around raising a brow. He asks, "Did you explain to Kacey and Kevin that mistletoe and presents aren't all that's important?"

"I tried too." Stevie sighs.

"Attention! Attention!" Nelson exclaims at the front of the room with Kacey and Kevin at his sides.

"We'd like to announce, that this class -excluding Stevie and Zander- must prove said people wrong that presents and mistletoe and lights are the main parts of Christmas." Kevin recites from a piece of paper.

"Do so by: hanging mistletoe everywhere, putting lights up, etc. we will pay you $3 an hour... Each." Kacey holds out over a thousand dollars.

"Normally I hate things that include agreeing with Kacey, but Stevie and Zander need to realize that friends and family aren't the main part of Christmas." Molly flips her hair.

"Hi, Nelson!" Grace calls as he nervously waves back.

"We are right here." Zander deadpans.

"So?" Inquires Kevin.

"You guys can't prove us wrong, we hold strongly to our believes!" Stevie shouts, fist bumping Zander.

"They are so weird. I don't know how you can hang out with them." Molly says to Kacey.

"Sometimes, I say the same." Kacey says looking at Stevie and Zander weirdly.

* * *

Zander and Stevie sit down at their normal table, ever since History they have had to kiss many people's cheeks, and had different ornaments and lights thrown at them, not fun. They had to resort to hiding, but today was pizza day, they couldn't pass that up. No matter what. So they had to face the horrors of the student body soon enough.

"This is crazy." Stevie shakes her head as she looks around. There were at least 3 things of mistletoe hanging about, four posts with lights on them, and they were getting random wrapped boxes thrown at them, not the most enjoyable thing.

"I agree, who knew people felt so strongly about this subject?" Zander asks.

"Definitely not me." Stevie laughs. Zander bumps his shoulder into hers.

Kacey's face brightens at this. She quickly exclaims, "I got it!" Kacey, Kevin, Grace, Nelson, and Molly are standing by the stairs, staring at the two suspects.

"Got what? Tell me!" Kevin says.

"I know how to make them like presents and mistletoe and all that jazz More." Kacey smiles in triumph.

"How's that?" Molly asks in a questioning tone, she knew not to rely on Kacey's ideas too much, the rest knew the same. Kacey just smirks.

"Simple, Stevie was telling me last Wednesday that she sort of liked Zander, I can't believe I couldn't see this before!"

"See what before?" Molly questions.

"But how will it be done?"

"How will what be done?" Nelson demands.

"Hmm... I'm gonna need 19 things of mistletoe." Kacey smirks.

"Why?" Kevin asks.

"Everywhere Stevie and Zander walk, there will be mistletoe there, they have to be caught under AT LEAST one." Kacey smirks, crossing her arms.

"I like the way you think." Nelson and Molly say at the same time, looking very scared.

"Gross!" Molly whines.

"Like I'm so thrilled!" Nelson rolls his eyes.

"Guys, fight later." Kevin intervenes.

"Right."

* * *

Zander walks into the band room and sits on the couch. Stevie walks in shortly after him. he looks over at the door, "Good thing you had to tie your shoe, we would've been caught under the mistletoe." Zander points.

"Yeah, good thing." Stevie nods. She sits on the other end of the couch.

"Wow, would've had to kiss again." Zander laughs pointing up, next to him.

"Why's there so much mistletoe?" Stevie asks.

"I don't know." Zander frowns. Stevie ponders it for a moment, no. Kacey wouldn't. She just wouldn't tell the others she liked Zander, so now they were putting mistletoe everywhere the two usually are next to each other. That's just crazy.

"Stevie?" Zander asks.

"Huh?" Stevie looks confused.

"You zoned out on me." Zander laughs.

"Oh." Stevie gives a half-hearted chuckle.

-();74(!,-/-

Stevie walks down the halls, Zander at her side. He stops at his locker and she stops at hers. Right in the middle of the 5 lockers in between is a sprig of mistletoe. Really? At it again? Stevie asks herself in her head. She rolls her eyes and pokes Zander, he turns and looks at it.

"They just wont rest." Zander shakes his head.

"Quite annoying really." Stevie sighs.

"Next one we see, we're purposely getting caught under, they'll leave us alone then." Zander says sternly, Stevie panics.

"Okay?" Stevie asks.

They make their way down the hall, right then mistletoe appears. Zander turns and so does Stevie, they step closer and Zander cups her face. He presses his lips to hers in a firm kiss, about to pull away when instead, he deepens it. Stevie's surprised. Not only is it her first kiss but it's with her best friend. Not a natural way to have your first kiss. Zander pushes Stevie lightly against the lickers and she kisses back.

Zander pulls away, "Bloody hell." He whispers.

"Maybe mistletoe and presents aren't all that bad." Stevie smiles.

* * *

**_T_ruly horrible.**


End file.
